Such high-voltage circuit breakers have a number, corresponding to the number of phases, of circuit breaker poles which are arranged in one plane next to one another or, in the case of three-phase circuit breakers, at the corners of a triangle. In this arrangement, the individual poles can be accommodated in an enclosure, accommodating all poles, which is designated as polyphase enclosure or in each case separately in their own enclosure which is designated as single-phase enclosure. The polyphase-enclosed circuit breaker poles are usually inserted in a tank-shaped housing or in a tank-shaped enclosure which is preferably mounted vertically, the input and output lines and other components and constructional parts being connected to the enclosure transversely thereto.
In the case of such a circuit breaker or in the case of a switchgear system having such a circuit breaker, much space is needed and in addition, a large amount of insulating gas (e.g., SF6) gas is also required.
A switchgear system having a circuit breaker of this type has become known, for example, from the citation Schaltanlagen Handbuch ABB, ABB Switchgear Handbook, 11th edition, 2006, pages 446, 504, 507. The circuit breaker poles are accommodated in a vertically mounted metal enclosure which requires a relatively large amount of space. Because of the dimensions of the enclosure, the quantity of the insulating gas placed in the enclosure is also high.